


unsleeping

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Pu Songling - Liaozhai Zhiyi aka Strange Tales from a Chinese Studio
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, fox stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For <i>The Magnanimous Girl </i>aka<i> A Chivalrous Woman</i>, based on the Mair translation) </p><p>The night after the boy's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unsleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).



> (For _The Magnanimous Girl_ aka _A Chivalrous Woman,_ based on the Mair translation)

Ku sleeps uneasily, that night; the scent of her skin, a little like plum blossoms, lingers in his senses, and he still smells of blood, from having had to clean it off the floor where it splattered after she sliced off - 

He hadn't known that Cao was... he would not have known, and it was always women who were foxes, beautiful and strange and foreign-looking. He knew them, when he saw them in the streets, and was always glad that he had been spared, through some good karma from a previous life perhaps, being taken in by them. 

And Cao had been no studious poor scholar; his family was wealthy, or so he had said and so he had seemed, and frankly his composition was poor at best, nothing that would allow him to pass an examination. But he had been clever enough to entertain Ku, even if his manners -

Ku rolls over in his bed, tired and sick. If Cao had not been so quick to insult her, to want to sleep with her, he would be here now, heat and warmth. Or if she had not been so cold, perhaps...but the remembered sight of Mei with that knife makes him ill, and wish to retch, though his belly is still empty from after she left, hours ago, when he went to clean Cao's little fox-body and fox-blood from the floor. 


End file.
